


【第二人称】你x西弗勒斯.斯内普【abo】【gb】

by jsdxwtm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsdxwtm/pseuds/jsdxwtm
Kudos: 24





	【第二人称】你x西弗勒斯.斯内普【abo】【gb】

在他的眼里你似乎永远只是个需要被保护的孩子。  
  
西弗勒斯.斯内普永远把你的安全放在第一位，即使你年轻而强大。  
  
“嘶……疼疼疼……轻点西弗……”  
  
嘴角不小的破皮处被沾满酒精的棉棒重重的按了下，你放空的思绪被疼痛拉回，视线所及——是脸色漆黑正对着你的嘴角疯狂输出的，你亲爱的教授。  
  
“所以我们本应该优雅的、时刻保持礼仪的小姐，可以解释一下为什么像个愚蠢的巨怪和别人在地上"愉快"地打滚？难道你需要像拉玛古猿一样用肢体冲突来展示你的强壮？”  
  
低沉且带着特有的停顿的磁性声音像上好的丝绸般划过你的耳朵，你乖巧地等待他为你上好了药，讨好的凑上前去想给你的教授一个甜蜜的亲吻，却被毫不留情地一巴掌拍在脑门上。  
  
“回答我，别想再转移话题。或者——你自己说还是我去查？”  
  
斯内普无动于衷的看着你正好被打到额角的淤青处，泪眼汪汪的捂着额头装可怜，但随即还是扯下了你的手挖起药膏轻轻的揉按着伤处。  
  
你眯着眼笑了笑，不小心扯动了嘴角的伤口立刻疼的龇牙咧嘴，一股委屈和愤怒涌上心头，你朝着斯内普的怀里奋力一扑，他手忙脚乱的接住了你，你埋在他的怀里深深地吸了一口他清冽的气息，闷闷地说：“我就是——很生气他们对于你的……侮辱。你知道的……我不会为了别的事情失去理智。”  
  
斯内普顿了顿，盯着你在扭打中沾满灰尘的头发皱了皱眉头，修长漂亮的手指在你的头发上捏下一根草，他把仿佛没骨头一样赖在他身上的你拉开，皮笑肉不笑地说：“很好，很好。这就是你这个星期和地面亲密接触三次的原因？哦我应该觉得——感动？感激涕零地接受你对你阴沉可怜的老教授的维护？或许你应该动一动你的脑子，而不是，像个滑稽的小丑扭动你的身体……”  
  
他总是把安慰人的话用精妙的语言艺术包装的别扭至极。你知道这是他的关心，但这次你并没有嬉皮笑脸地接受它，赖在西弗的怀里撒娇去请求谅解，你对他语言中对自己的毫不在意而感到火大。然而他不知道，你真正感到愤怒的原因——是两个星期前的魔药课上，由于你搭档的失误造成的坩埚爆炸事故中——他毫不犹豫地站在了你的身前，挡住了滚烫飞溅的腐蚀性药水……即使你有把握躲开绝大部分。  
  
每一次。每一次年长者都会失去理性和分寸站在你的身前，保护你甚至——推开你。他毫不在意自己的安危，只要你绝对的安全——意识到这一点的你感到无力和心痛，你尽力保护着自己和他的安全，但偶尔的疏忽和意外还是让你的教授伤痕累累。你很清楚他爱你，但你丝毫感觉不到他……爱他自己。  
  
你郁闷地被西弗拉起来站好，后退两步却不小心打翻了放满药剂瓶的桌子，你踉跄的晃了晃，差点摔在一地的碎玻璃茬子上，视线里是满眼惊慌失措的西弗朝你扑过来，你被瞬间拥在怀里调转了方向，还好你拥有足够快速的反应力去念出一个漂浮咒的咒语。  
  
又一次。你的教授又一次失去了理智和敏锐的判断力，为了那几乎为零的可能性选择了让自己承担百分之百的损害后果。你紧紧的抿着嘴，眼眸变得幽深而危险，微微的勾起唇角，你站直身体，伸手拉起半悬在空气中的西弗。  
  
斯内普长舒了一口气，刚要黑着脸数落你的莽撞和愚蠢，一股馥郁浓烈的嘉德利亚兰的味道直直的冲入鼻腔包裹住他——那是……你的信息素的味道。斯内普瞬间软了腰，全靠你落在他腰间的手臂支撑着他，他无力的攀附着眼前的你，突兀而强烈的的刺激让他忍不住发出一声诱人的低吟。  
  
“唔嗯……怎么了？你不舒服吗……唔……还不到你的易感期……”  
  
这种对于Omega极其不利的情况下的他，依旧只关心着你的身体。你隐隐地闻到了被你强行勾引出来的，属于你的教授的味道——有点微微苦涩的清甜、带着一丝松木的气味……是清冽而迷人的迷迭香。  
  
你紧紧的环住西弗纤细紧实的腰，凑近位于西弗白皙的脖颈处敏感的腺体，像只可爱的小狗一样嗅了嗅，张开口吮吸着，舌尖打着圈舔舐，用有些尖锐的虎牙轻轻的啮咬研磨，强烈的酥麻像电流一样顺着后脑滑过脊柱，贯穿了斯内普从上到下的神经，直到那个难以切齿的地方。斯内普紧紧咬住下唇防止自己发出更加羞耻的呻吟，但在一波强过一波的快感中还是忍不住颤抖着漏出撒娇般的轻哼。  
  
你的眼神暗了暗，一把将已经迷蒙了双眼的西弗横抱起来，大跨步的走进你们的卧室，你迅速的把西弗一丝不苟的黑色长袍和斗篷扒的干干净净，露出他苍白修长却带着斑驳交错的旧伤和新伤的身体。  
  
突然的温度差让斯内普找回了一丝理智，他羞耻的想用手遮住赤裸身躯的重点部位，却被你强硬地抓住按在了头顶，你倾下身体覆在他的身上，一只膝盖强行挤进他紧紧夹住的双腿之间，看着他已经挺立起来的前端，你伸出另一只手探了探他的后面——果然已经开始湿软了。  
  
西弗已经被你的信息素刺激的强制发情了。你满意的笑了笑，随手扯下领带紧紧地束缚住西弗的双手，然后强行把他翻了个身，让他趴在了柔软的床上。  
  
斯内普不解于你的行为，努力的抬了抬头，却被你压住了脊背不能动弹。  
  
“哈嗯……呜……你在干什么？嗯……哈啊……咿呜！啊……”  
  
你并不回答西弗的问题，带着强烈占有欲的、不算轻柔的炙热的吻细碎的落在西弗的脊背上，你在他刚刚脱落血痂而长出的粉红色嫩肉上覆上一个又一个爱怜地亲吻，在他每条或狰狞或狭长深刻的疤痕上舔弄厮磨，你带着一丝火气的充满力度的亲吻很快在他苍白的皮肤上留下大片大片的红痕。  
  
和你平时温柔到极致的前戏不同，斯内普深切的意识到——你在生气。Omega对于alpha天生的臣服和恐惧让他下意识地瑟缩和颤抖着，他吃力地想转过头看向你，却被你捏住了后颈已经发红的软肉。你漫不经心地捻弄揉捏着他脆弱敏感的腺体处，强迫他呜咽着反射性地高昂起头颅——他连望向你的权利都被剥夺了。  
  
他被限制住行动的双手死死的扣住了床单，用力到发白的漂亮的骨节和筋肉让你想要舔舐过他每一个指缝。你仿佛没有看到他忍不住摩擦着床单的前端和越发软烂湿润的后穴一般，只执着于在他完美的蝴蝶骨和脊背上的伤痕留下你的标记。  
  
越来越坚挺的前端忍不住在床单上摩擦，但这种轻微的刺激只能让他流出可怜的几滴体液而已，大量分泌出的透明体液沁透了后穴，显得越发泥泞不堪。后穴的麻痒和能给予他强烈快感的敏感点迟迟得不到你的爱抚。  
  
斯内普氤氲的眼睛挣到了最大，眼角已经蓄满了泪水，一眨眼就细碎的落下来。强烈的不安和只在脊背处得到的带着些许疼痛的的快感终于击溃了斯内普引以为傲的忍耐力和自制力，他带着细微哭腔的喘息着，扭动着身体挣扎着想转过来，却又轻易地被你在腺体处重重的戳弄下失去了微弱的力气。  
  
“呜……我做错了……什么？哈啊……啊……别这样……说话……唔嗯……啊……”  
  
斯内普并没有得到你的任何话语。回答他的——是你越来越浓郁的嘉德利亚兰的香气和对于背脊上伤疤愈发出格的亵玩。他失神的任你玩弄，在你肆意的挑逗下无力颤抖着，柔软泛滥的后穴和坚硬前端因为你的无情显得格外可怜。终于，他在你舔弄到他敏感的腰窝时，委屈到达了顶峰。斯内普的眼泪成串的掉落下来，忍耐不住的低吟终于混合着小小的泣音和惊喘，一声一声的砸在你的心上。  
  
“嗯啊……呜……求你……好难受……哈啊……进去……唔嗯……”  
  
你把他弄哭了——甚至逼着他说出了他平时根本不可能说出口的请求。你停下手，斯内普仍然乖顺的趴在那里在颤抖着呜咽。你瞬间清醒了，心中对于教授不自爱的愤懑消失的无影无踪，只剩下对于自己无能的懊悔。明明都是你的错误……是你还不够强大，不够细心才需要西弗为你善后……  
  
你伸手摸了摸西弗的柔软的长发，发现他瞬间瑟缩着扬起脖颈弓起漂亮的蝴蝶骨，但又强迫自己放松，接受你暴戾的爱抚，你感到心中的满涨的酸涩似乎都要溢出来，你的西弗把他所有的温柔和顺从都给了你……而你又做了些什么？他包容着你一切幼稚的行为……  
  
空气中浓郁到令人昏沉的嘉德利亚兰的气味控制到了一个可以接受的范围，斯内普终于觉得令他感到深切的恐惧和服从的窒息感消退了大半。手上的领带被解开了，斯内普无力柔软的身体在你的帮助下终于翻了过来。  
  
“对不起……西弗……是我的错误……我只是……”  
  
你像个做错了事情的小女孩，等待着大人对你的训诫。  
  
斯内普晶莹的黑眸中水雾尚未褪去，你却能感受到他的宠溺和纵容。他的眼角泛着红，颤抖着朝你伸出了双手，你赶紧凑上去把他拥进怀里。他胡乱的亲吻着你的头发，脸颊和嘴唇，已经极度敏感的身体无意识地磨蹭着你，他迷迷糊糊含糊不清地说：  
  
“嗯哈……现在认错……太早了……唔……难受……”  
  
这是你在西弗发情期的时候都鲜少能看到的主动。果然今天你过量的信息素侵略大概烧坏了你的教授的大脑……你迅速脱光了自己的衣服，回应着他的亲吻，顺着脖颈向下细碎的轻啄，终于把他早就挺立起来的乳尖含入口中大力的吮吸，舌尖调皮地打着圈舔弄着，你的手伸向他的前端用着合适的力度抚慰起来。  
  
瞬间强烈起来的快感让斯内普忍不住仰起头绷紧了脊背，却正好把胸口向你的方向又送了送。全身的敏感点似乎都被你掌控着，斯内普呻吟着随着你的节奏晃动，他的手指深深的插入你的发间，似乎是想逃离过于强烈的刺激又或者把你拥的更紧……你还没怎么卖力西弗就射了出来。  
  
你笑了笑，像只优雅高贵的猫，伸出小舌舔了舔粘在手上的白浊，斯内普下意识地皱了皱眉头就要训斥你，你却凑上前去和他交换了一个带着他的味道的亲吻。  
  
“啾嗯……唔……脏……哈啊！唔嗯啊~啊……”  
  
斯内普还未能说出些什么，就被你出其不意的插入全部噎在了喉咙里。你的前端早已坚硬如铁，而他早就湿淋淋的后穴更是让你没有阻碍的插到了深处。斯内普直接被你突兀的插入刺激的发出幼兽般的呜咽，后穴紧紧地绞住你粗大的肉棒。你满足的叹息了一声，顺势压着他倒在床上，比较大的动作变化牵动了你的肉棒插入了更深的地方，你就着躺倒的惯性朝着西弗猛地挺动了一下。斯内普仰着头全数接受了你给予的强烈的快感，惊叫出带着鼻音的呻吟。  
  
你恶劣的弹了弹他还处在不应期的半勃起状态的前端，看着他颤抖着痉挛了两下，你缓慢的抽送着肉棒，细细的研磨着他后穴里的每个部分，缓缓地抽出再狠狠的撞击到最深处。斯内普无法聚集起发散的思绪和理智，一声又一声低哑诱人的呻吟从他半张的口中发出，他胡乱的摇着头，被你果断撞击的连呻吟也变了调。  
  
你其实早就找到了那个可以让他最快乐的点，但你坏心眼的只是摩擦过去，故意不去带给他更强烈的刺激。他难耐颤抖着蜷起脚趾，双手无力的遮住自己通红的双目，终于忍不住夹杂着呻吟的恳求。  
  
“哈……嗯嗯……嗯……快一点……求……唔……”  
  
你当然不可能让他真正的说出求你的话语，你俯下身吻过去，把他的话语和呻吟尽数堵在激烈的唇齿交合中，同时快速而大力的撞击起前列腺的位置。  
  
太快了……斯内普的眼前一阵阵的发白，他的尖叫和娇喘都被你死死的堵住，但还是从鼻腔里漏出了些许呻吟的喘息声，他随着你的节奏，像惊涛骇浪中的一艘小船般起起伏伏，你手划过他温凉皮肤的每一寸似乎都带着星星点点的火花，撩起更加炽热的火焰。还处于不应期的斯内普感觉马上他就要被操射了，但他根本硬不起来——间隔太短了……无法疏解的快感以恐怖的速度不断累积着，他的前端颤颤巍巍的漏出不少体液。  
  
当你真正的感觉到你快要射出来的时候，你的教授已经因为过量的快感而精疲力竭，他苍白的身体上布满了你的吻痕，双眼失神无法聚焦，随着你的动作痉挛着，低哑的呻吟，你的眼神暗了暗，觉得现在的西弗无比美味可口。  
  
你仍然保持着抽动的动作把教授翻过来，他惊叫了一声，完全没有力气支撑酸软的身体，全靠你卡在他腰间的手撑住他塌陷的腰肢。  
  
你最后一次全力的冲刺又惹得斯内普大声的呻吟出来，你重重的一顶，终于进入了更深的、有些狭小的地方——西弗的生殖腔。你满足的低吟一声，感受到前端的顶部变大死死的卡在生殖腔的入口处，你射精了，同时你拉起西弗直接坐在了你的前端上，一口咬破后颈的软肉，在西弗的腺体处注入了自己的信息素。  
  
斯内普发出濒死般的抽泣和喘息。腺体和后穴都被你占有着，斯内普有一种被灌满了的倒错感，他无力的啜泣着，手死死地握住你的双手，你安抚性的摩挲着他的手指，感受到他因为快感而颤抖。疼痛也成为了一种新的快感，太强烈了——那一刻，斯内普抽噎着达到了人生中第一次干性高潮。  
  
你尖锐的牙齿从腺体上抽离的时候，斯内普有一种荒谬的拔出感，他被你已经结束射精而缩小的前端又顶弄了几下，斯内普呜咽着呻吟了几声，昏昏沉沉的听到你心虚的声音：“西弗……以后你不许再不顾一切的保护我了，你要相信我有能力保护我自己……和你。怜惜你自己……求你了……”  
  
斯内普并没有力气回应你的话。在失去意识的前一刻，斯内普终于想明白的你这个小崽子为什么会生气……  
  
你缓慢的拔出肉棒，大量的精液立刻顺着西弗的后穴缓缓流出来，看着因为你的冲动在西弗身上留下大量欢愉的痕迹有些发愁，你似乎觉得你看不见明天的太阳了。你叹了口气，抱起昏迷的西弗走向浴室——看了看依旧无比“可口的”西弗舔了舔嘴角，嗯，趁热可以再来一发√  
  
花儿为什么这样红？那是明天才会知道的事情嘛。  
  



End file.
